


Drunken confessions

by Summerfun13



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drunk Clary, Drunken Confessions, Embarassed Alec, F/M, I'm not sorry, Jealous Jace, Jealous Magnus, M/M, but also really amused, if Alec wasn't not taken or gay, saw this on Pinterest and decided to do my own spin on it, she would go there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerfun13/pseuds/Summerfun13
Summary: Clary goes out drinking with izzy and ..... confessions were made





	1. Truth or dare ?

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy I'm back and I saw this on Pinterest and decided to do my own take on it so I hope you likeeee xxx

Bodies ground in the packed dance floor,the scent of sweat and arousal fogging the air and making it thick with unresolved tension, though the bodies moved as gracefully as water. The flashing lights and heavy smoke making it into a den of lust and bad choices. Hazing your thoughts, making you want to lose yourself in the beat a little longer, dance a little more. 

On a table in the far corner sat two girls covered in swirling marks that seemed to snake across their skin like a living thing, thrumming with power. One with long, silky raven hair and sweet but seductive dark brown , almost black, eyes and a redhead with emerald eyes almost as fiery as the curls that tumbled down her back... who was also giggling uncontrollably as she knocked back her 12th shot.  
"Clary!"  
The girl with black hair hissed and she took the glass from her friend's trembling hand.  
"Stop. You can barely stop shaking and I'm starting to look like a bad friend for letting you have this many already."  
"But izzzzzzzzz"  
Clary whined as her friend dropped her head in her hand.  
"Damn. I knew I should have listened to Simon when she said you were a crazy drunk."  
She sighed reaching for her phone before a hand grabbed her wrist and she turned her head to stare into grass green eyes, clouded and unfocused.  
"Izzy"  
Clary whispered suddenly serious.  
"I have a secrettt. Not even Jace knows."  
"Clary I really don't know if I want to hear this"  
Izzy sighed before turning back to her friend.  
"Wait. Is it about yours and jace's sex life or lack of one??"  
Clary shook her head so fast it became a blur.  
"Ok tell me"  
Izzy said bracing herself for whatever drunken nonsense was about to spill out of her friends mouth.  
Clary giggled lightly and looked around as if worried about people over hearing, them leaned in close.  
"I love Jace and everything"  
She spoke the scent of alcohol taking over her breath  
"And he's hot don't get me wrong..."  
Izzy sighed shaking her head with a small smile before whipping her head around to stare at her friend at the next words that came out of her mouth.  
"But if Alec wasn't gay and taken I'd sooooo go there"  
"What?!!"  
Izzy sputtered, her eyes wide as saucers.  
"You... and Alec... what?"  
She stuttered  
"Shhhhhhh"  
Clary whispered looking around  
"Jace might hear us!!"  
Clary said before letting out a yawn,her eyes drooping  
"Ok,let's get you home"  
Izzy said wrapping her arm around the redhead to support her as they left the club. 

Two weeks later 

"Izzy!!"  
Jace yelled storming up to her room and flinging the door open.  
"Yes?"  
Izzy said, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.  
"We're playing truth or dare, wanna join?"  
Jace said with a mischievous grin  
"Depends on who 'we' are "  
Izzy said,putting down the book she was reading.  
"Me,clary,Simon"  
Jace said counting on his fingers  
"Oh and we even got Alec and Magnus to join!!"  
He added excitedly  
"Hmmm Alec is funny when he's embarrassed"  
Izzy said thoughtfully  
"And I have just the truths and dares for him"  
She smiled evilly.  
"Okay!!"  
She said jumping off of the bed and racing down the hall to the library,seeing the group sitting in a circle, chattering excitedly. 

"Ok so who's going first to dare ??"  
Simon spoke when everyone was settled  
"Ummm Im feeling generous so.... Jace"  
Magnus said, pulling a silent Alec close to his side, smiling tenderly at the blush and he received at the action.  
"Oh"  
Magnus gasped  
"Before I forget..."  
he said rummaging in his pocket before pulling out a handful of small vials.  
"here are some truth potions so we can't lie when we get asked a truth"  
"Ughhhhh"  
Alec groaned as he lightly punched his boyfriend chest  
"Did you have to bring those?"  
He asked with a glare  
"Nope"  
Magnus smirked  
"But I did"  
He finished as Alec huffed once more  
"Ok... ummm Magnus"  
Jace said, looking at the warlock  
"Truth or dare?"  
"Dare of course"  
He smiled cracking his knuckles  
"Hmmmm... I dare you to...wear Alec's clothes for the rest of the night"  
Jace finished with a smug look that faltered when Magnus just smiled and snapped his fingers immediately changing his outfit.  
"Wait I didn't even realise I had that shirt "  
Alec said looking curiously at the light blue button down his boyfriend was wearing  
"Yeah I bought it for you but you never wear anything but black "  
Izzy smiled fondly and shook her head   
"Lets move on shall we"  
Magnus said smiling at a pouting Jace 

The night progressed with simon being dared to let Magnus dye his hair pink, Jace holding a duck for 2 minutes, clary drawing a penis on her own cheek and alec being asked if he was a top or bottom, squeaking out a quick  
"Bottom"  
His face flaming.  
And then it was izzys go  
"Izzy"  
Alec began  
"Truth or dare"  
"Well seeing the rest of you"  
Izzy said gesturing to the still shaking Jace, Simon making faces of disgust at his own hair and clary with her hand still over her flaming red cheek  
"I'm going to say... truth"  
"Okay...."  
Alec said clearly stuck for ideas  
"What's the.... weirdest thing you've ever heard anyone say to you ever?"  
He finished as everyone stared at him,unimpressed  
"What??"  
He said holding his hands up in surrender  
"I couldn't think of anything else"  
He said turning to a red faced izzy  
"One night..."  
She began  
"I went drinking with clary and she said that if Alec wasn't taken and gay she'd go there"  
She finished, breathing heavily.  
"It feels so good to get that off my chest"  
She gasped before going silent at the scene before her.  
Simon was looking anywhere but at Alec and clary, Alec looked mortified with a cat eyed Magnus wrapping a possessive arm around his waist and whispering god knows what in his ear and Jace was staring accusingly at a red faced clary.  
The room was silent until Jace spoke and said  
"If I was into dudes I'd go there too."  
Before the room knew it they were all in fits of laughter, apart from a still traumatised Alec.  
After they had all regained their breath Magnus spoke  
"So you like my boyfriend do you biscuit"  
He smiled as clary ducked her head  
"It's ok"  
He whispered as if sharing a secret  
"I like him too"  
He smiled as Alec just whined and pressed his face into Magnus' neck.  
"In fact..."  
Magnus said  
"We will not be back until after I show him just who he belongs to"  
He said getting up gently tugging a stuttering Alec after him. 

"Well"  
Isabelle spoke  
"That turned out well"  
She smiled sheepishly as clary glared at her  
"Wait... where's Jace"  
Simon asked before a loud screech was heard and Jace came running into the room.  
"He really is a bottom"  
He gasped shielding his eyes


	2. Sexy times ;)

Sexy times ;-) 

Alec gave a gasp as he was pulled into his room and the door was slammed behind them.  
"Magnus"  
Alec groaned as Magnus walked over to capture his lips in a heated kiss.  
"I've noticed Alexander"  
Magnus purred  
"That you are getting a lot of attention. But it doesn't worry me darling. No one would think of touching you. "  
He growled  
"When you're so obviously mine"  
Alec groaned again at the statement,tilting his head to the side to expose his neck in a sign of submission.  
Magnus smiled at the display,lust and desire present in the cat like orbs.  
"Magnus..please"  
Alec whimpered as Magnus sucked and bit on his neck.  
"Ma-ah"  
He gasped as Magnus bit down particularly hard on the porcelain skin of his neck and Magnus sighed happily at the sight of his angel lying under him,full lips puckered in a pout,hazel eyes shining with desire and the perfect skin shining with a light sheen of sweat.  
"Mine"  
He growled in Alec's ear,relishing in the moan the action brought.  
"Yours"  
Alec agreed as he found himself being flipped over onto his stomach and a hand caressing his back.  
"Are you sure you want to do this Alexander"  
Magnus asked concerned  
"We usually take our time and I don't want to be too rough on you"  
"Magnus"  
Alec said turning to face his boyfriend.  
"I trust you"  
Magnus smiled tenderly before his face suddenly hardened  
"Did I tell you that you could turn over"  
He asked,voice cold but choked with desire  
"N-no"  
Ale stuttered  
"Then turn back around bitch"  
Magnus ordered as Alec turned to do what he'd asked. The sound of lube opening and Alec's light whines filled the room and Alec moaned as Magnus pushed a finger into his tight passage.  
"You moan so pretty for me"  
Magnus said as he licked the shell of Alec's ear. Alec pushed back on the fingers,a loud keen falling from his lips.  
Magnus smirked as he pushed in another finger spreading them as Alec's hands scrabbled for purchase on the clean gray sheets. Alec almost screamed,arms giving out as magnus set a punishing pace with his fingers,pulling them out and plunging them back in,nailing his prostate every time.  
"Magnus...please"  
Alec sobbed as Magnus spanked his firm cheeks.  
"Awww is my bitch thirsty for more"  
Magnus said in a mock tender tone. He leaned down. Beg for it. Beg for me to spread you right here,claim you,fuck you.  
"Magnus...please...fuck me"  
Alec gasped as Magnus pulled his fingers out,his gaping hole clutching around nothing.  
"What exactly do you want me to do Alexander?"  
Magnus breathed into Alec's ear,nipping the lobe.  
"God Magnus fuck me,spread me open,claim me with your monster cock until I can't sit for weeks"  
Magnus' eyes widened at the out of character outburst but he quickly recovered opening the lube and slathering his dick before roughly pushing into the heavenly passage and starting to pound.  
"Magnus-ugh you're so...big"  
Alec moaned,pulling his own hair as he was fucked from behind.  
"You like this? "  
Magnus asked  
"Me using your ass like you're some back alley whore. Yeeesssss"  
Alec hissed as Magnus went even harder before hearing a loud shriek at the door. The two turned their heads to see Jace standing there,eyes wide.  
"Umm hi"  
Magnus said,clearly unimpressed with the interruption. Jace's eyes were still wide as he shook his head and backed his was down the hall.  
"We should get dressed"  
Magnus sighed as he started to pull out of the still wide eyed boy.  
"Why?"  
Alec said,confused  
"I just thought cos Jace..you wouldn't want to anymore"  
"Magnus"  
Alec said  
"I always want to with you. Besides I don't think he'll come back after"  
He smirked as he clenched and rocked back on the dick skewering him wonderfully.  
"I like the way you think Alexander"  
He purred,starting up his fast rythm again pulling Alec back to meet his punishing thrusts.  
"Ah..ah...ahhhh"  
Alec moaned as Magnus pulled him back over and over again.  
"I-I'm close mags"  
Alec moaned  
"Me too alexander"  
Magnus said,gasping  
"Magnus...please"  
Alec begged,reaching for his weeping cock but Magnus slapped his hand away.  
"You're gonna come like this. Or not at all"  
He said punctuating his statement with his last hardest thrust as Alec's world went white. He screamed,falling over the edge and the clenching of his heavenly passage around Magnus' cock sent him over the edge too.  
"That..that was"  
Alec said,starting to sit up before he felt a hand on the back of his head.  
"Did I say you could move?"  
Magnus asked,arms crossed over that toned chest  
"No"  
Alc said,confused as Magnus licked his way down his back to his crack where Magnus' come was still leaking out.  
"Wha-ahhhh"  
Alec's question was cut off as Magnus' tounge dipped inside the cum filled hole and he began to lick and probe at Alec's clenching walls.  
"Ughhh"  
Alec moaned as his thighs shook with another impending orgasm.  
"Magnus-I'm gonna"  
He began as Magnus gripped his thighs to work the tounge in further and soon he was hurtling over the edge again. 

The duo sighed as they lay next to eachother.  
"Mine?"  
Magnus asked,still hazy from the effects of the orgasm.  
"Yours"  
Alec agreed as he snuggled his head into the others neck.


End file.
